Flame Of A Different Color
by expect the unexpected
Summary: Bloom is going to Sparx for the summer, and the Winx Club tags along. But before Bloom even gets started cleaning up the planet, something happens that will complicate things... NOW WITH SPELLCHECK! :O
1. Unsure Departure

Intro:

Hi everyone! This is my first Winx Club story and my second story ever! I hope you will feel free to post questions, comments or concerns on the Review board! I will read and consider them all! This first Chapter will be a little shorter then most, but this is just to make sure you like the direction that it's going, and see if you still want me to update. Now: let me kick off the story:

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Unsure Departure

"Hey Bloom! Why do you look so down?" Asked Stella, sitting down next to her best friend, worried.

"Hey Stel. I'm just wondering... I'm going back to Sparx tomorrow for the summer, but I'll be all alone! What if something happens? I have a lot of eviction notices to hand out to all the monsters that have taken up residence there." Bloom confessed.

"Didn't we tell you?" Asked Flora, sitting down on the other side of Bloom.

"We're coming with you!" Said Musa, jumping on the bed.

"The statistical probability of you needing help with that castle is quite high." said Tecna, pulling up a chair in front of them.

"Really? Thank you guys so much!" said Bloom happily, gathering them all into a hug.

"No problem! I still have my eye on that necklace-"

"Stella!" Musa, Flora, and Tecna exclaimed.

"No! Its okay! I owe you guys anyway. I just want to make it to the treasure room in one piece" Bloom sighed.

"Me too!" said Stella, throwing Bloom her clothes and things from her wardrobe. "You need to pack right now though! Don't want to be later for your grand entrance!"

"Come on! _GRAND ENTRANCE_?" Said Musa, waving her hand impatiently.

"I doubt there will be even a Floridian might bug there to welcome us! Remember? **_EVERLASTING WINTER_**?" said Tecna, placing emphasis on the last two words.

"Cheer up Bloom!" Said Stella, rolling her eyes at Tecna. "I looked up a spell with the help of Mrs. Faraganda (sp?) and we'll be able to get rid of that winter in _NO TIME_!"

"How are you so cheerful all the time?" asked Bloom, watching Stella.

"How can you not be?" Stella answered, smartly.

* * *

(Smartly... Is that a word... thinks for a second OH WELL! It is now! Waves hand at the dictionary, and word appears there **MMMMMAAAHHHAAAAAA**! Evil laugh)

Please Read and Review!


	2. The Mortal Portal

hotwritergirl158 Thank you!  
onyx-worrystoneSparx: Got it! Thank you!  
Thanks for all the absolutely wonderful Reviews! Here's another update for you all:  
CHAPTER 2:

The last day of her freshmen year at Alfea had arrived. Everyone was dashing about franticly trying to get all their personal belongings in their bags, and get threw their different portals.

"Ready to go Bloom?" asked Stella, packing the last of her things.

"Yah. I guess so... I wanted to say 'bye' to Baby (remember, the nickname she picked out for Sky!) before I go-"

"BABY?" Her friends exclaimed, jumping onto her bed.

"DISH!" demanded Musa, pointing at a spot for Bloom to sit down.

"There isn't anything to say!" insisted Bloom, regretting not thinking her words threw.

"Hmm... Is this 'Baby' your new name for Sky?" asked Flora, batting her long eyelashes at Bloom.

"Well-yah" admitted Bloom, bracing herself for the high-pitches squeak she knew that Stella would utter. She wasn't disappointed.

"EEPPAA!" Stella squeaked, clapping her hands together.

"Really Stel! Bloom that is to cute." said Musa, covering up for Stella's quirky demeanor.

"It's nothing! It was just- forget it." said Bloom, hesitantly.

"Yes. We still have to finish packing." said Tecna, carefully putting her Nave-System in a safe part of her bag.

"DEPARTURE FOR THE KINGDOM OF SPARKX IN 5 MINUTES!" a voice rang out over the intercom. It had been calling out different places in the realms all morning.

"We got lucky. Aquaria had to get up at 6:00 am to get threw the portal to Aquatica." commented Flora, carefully packing away her plant potions.

"Come on! We have to run!" said Bloom, picking up Kiko and running out the door, with her friends in tow.

"Last call! Kingdom of Sparx! One of their professors called. Then, dropping all pretences, he called "Bloom! Stella! Musa! Tecna! Hurry up!"

"Sorry we're late professor" Tecna panted as they all skidded into view.

"Quite alright. Quite aright. Ready?" he asked.

"Ready to go!" they all said, stepping threw the portal.

Bloom watched as indescribable colors swirled past. Bright, yet dark, images flew by, and ahead was the Palace of Sparx. It loomed closer, and closer, and-

"Ugh..." mumbled Musa as she got to her feet. "I never get use to that."

They had arrived at the snowy planet, covered in swirling hills, and icy lakes.

"We have to go to the place where the coven attacked to achieve a full effect for the reversal of the winter." said Stella, reading from a large, gold-plated spell book.

"Why could that be?" asked Bloom hopelessly.

"Tecna?" asked Musa. They all turned to face her. She took out her nave-system, and gazed at it.

"Hmm" she mumbled, tracing a path.

"Well?" Flora asked anxiously.

"According to this" Tecna began, reading a little statement next to the map. "The famous battle of Sparx was fought bravely, no doubt only falling because this attack was unexpected and-"

"Cut to the chase" said Musa, cutting her off.

"It was in the field to our left-over that mountain." said Tecna, pointing.

"Oh dear" said Stella, gazing wearily at the hill. "Of all the times to wear heels-"

"You knew we were coming here. Why didn't you go with something more outdoorsy" said Bloom with a small laugh.

"That does NOT go with my outfit." Stella said bluntly.

"Let's just fly over. We don't even know if that is a mountain" said Bloom dryly, remembering all to well their last visit over a 'mountain' here.

"Yah, lets do it!" and they all transformed (and stuff. hopefully you know what they look like lol) and rose into the air.

"Burr! How did you stand that cold with your outfit on last time Stella?" wonder Musa aloud, teeth chattering.

"Let's go!" said Stella, not replying. They flew high over the mountain (which incidentally WAS a mountain), and were taken aback by the horrible sight that filled the field...

Hope you liked! Please Read and Review!


	3. A Hostile Host

At first glance when you looked into the field, you would see what looked like a beautifully carved battle scene made of clear crystal, or even everlasting ice.

But when Bloom landed (and transformed back to normal along with the rest of the Winx club) to look closer at the situation see could see the deep green, and the chocolate browns of their eyes. It seemed that, on Sparx, everyone had only Green or Brown eyes. And in those eyes was a look of fear, and desperation. It was the only color they had. The eyes were the portals to your soul. And by it, you could tell something was very wrong here.

As Bloom walked carefully up, to the front of the battle and suddenly stopped. This face jumped out at her like a fireworks display. For one, among the faces with anxiety all over them, this face has a brave, determined look about it. And also, Bloom noticed, she was the only one with Sky blue eyes.

'Like mine' she thought.

"Bloom" Stella said in a quiet voice, which never the less carried across the meadow in the unnerving silence.

"Yah" said Bloom, still thinking.

"You have to say the spell. It will set everything right again" said Stella, gently.

She didn't say anything for a moment, then, in a determined voice, she said very clearly "Give me the book."

Stella smiled at her friend, and passed the large golden spell book to her.

"Well, here goes" said Bloom with a sigh, turning to a marked page, and reading a passage entitled **'Everlasting Winter to Everlasting Spring!'** "On this planet that holds many a fight, turn it all completely right!" Bloom shouted, casting the spell into the sky, where a large, fiery dragon appeared, from witch a golden, warm ray of sunlight came, witch spread rapidly across the horizon. When the sunlight touched the translucent figures, they immediately gained their colors back, and the ability to move. The only 'move' they made, however, was loosing balance and falling to the ground, groaning. All except the girl Bloom had been watching curiously. The girl merely shifted position so she could face the newcomers.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, imperiously. Bloom was a little taken-aback by this question, but more so when she sized the girl up properly for the first time. She was obviously exhausted, but held her ground anyway. Even with her color back, she still didn't look that threatening.

Their facial featured looked remarkably alike. They both had the same light golden complexion, the same Sky-Blue eyes, the same rosy lips, but that was as far as their likenesses went. The girl had long brown hair with very distinct golden highlights (witch she had pulled back into a pony tail), a red spaghetti-strap midriff top, light blue jeans with decorative flames streaking the sides, and white tennis shoes. It all added up to Not that threatening.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked, ignoring the question.

"What am I doing here?" asked the girl, outraged. "Have you completely lost it?"

Deciding she was getting nowhere, Bloom decided a different approach. "WHO are you?" she tried.

"I" said the girl, drawing herself up to full height, and looking dignified. "Am Ashleigh Skyler Griffen: 1st order, 9 Stars, 12th Degree Caption of the Army of Sparx." What looked like her Squad of Warriors for that time, which consisted of more then 1,000 faeries in uniforms of Blue and Gold got up off the ground and nodded fervently in agreement.

Bloom grinned, humoring the girl. "Sure you are. No, seriously, what are you doing in this field.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Ashleigh asked, glaring at the 5. None of the Winx Club members seemed to notice that the entire squad behind them were shaking their heads, and running their fingers across their throats to indicate that they should stop speaking. Unfortunately, they didn't get the message.

"Let's just say that you're not telling the whole truth." said Bloom, suspiciously.

Ashleigh glowered "we'll see about this!" and transformed.

She didn't transform in a way that Bloom had seen others, or herself for that matter, transform. Large, bright flames rose quickly from her feet to her head, and once they had passed, Bloom got her first full view of the 'Caption'. Her hair had changed into a half pony-tail (if you know what that is), her outfit had changed too. Now she had gloves (without the hand part) that were black in color, and had real, dancing rings of fire on them, a strapless black midriff top with a ring of real dancing fire on it, a tight black skirt with a ring of fire on it that went to her mid-thigh and had a slit running up to 1/4 of her thigh, black tennis shoes with fire on each side, and a black velvet ribbon with an gold-edged oval pendant with blue-gold flames dancing trapped inside tied around her neck.

"So much for not dangerous" Stella muttered.

* * *

Please read and review! But first- POLL TIME:

Who is your favorite character and why?

Bloom

Stella

Flora

Musa

Tecna

Or Ashleigh (just because I feel lie making her an option)


	4. The Reluctant Retreat

(Skips the chatter) Here's another chapter!

* * *

"This could be bad" allowed Tecna, checking her system to try and pull up information about Ashleigh. "Okay: Ashleigh Skyler Griffen was chosen as the Caption of Sparx Royal Army after being denied-HEY!" Tecna shouted when a concentrated beam of fire was shot at her web.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Flora said, crossing her arms.

"Nether is this" Ashleigh snarled, waving the comment away, and blasting again, this time at Musa's C.D player. It shattered-more like melted- instantly.

"HEY!" Musa shouted.

"Hold on Ashleigh. We don't want to fight." Bloom tried to reason.

"Then you came to the wrong battle ground" Ashleigh replied, firing again at the Winx club.

" Battle ground?" repeated Stella, confused.

But that was all she had time to say before she was knocked off her feet. Ashleigh's Squad was given the order to fire at will, and around 1000 orbs of golden, glowing light was shot like arrows at the 5.

"We have to leave Bloom!" Tecna said, holding back the light with difficulty using the World Wide Web.

"No way! We aren't going to leave until I have that girl under lock down!" said Bloom furiously, firing back at the army.

"What if-" Musa started, but was cut off by Tecna.

"Bloom! I know why Ashleigh's so made at you! When you were born, she was suppose to be the-", but was cut off as the shield Tecna had made flickered and died.

"Uhoh!" The girls chorused.

"Ahhh!" they heard Tecna scream. They turned to help, but she was gone.

"TECNA!" her friends screamed.

"We have to fall beck!" ordered Stella, opening a portal, and dragging a yelling Bloom threw it with the others following.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'm officially in school, and, as much as I don't like it, I'm not available 24/7 anymore! Please review!

**Poll:**

Why did Tecna pull a Houdini?


	5. New Discoveries

Thanks for the cool reviews... and popcorn (wink)! I do plan on a little romance here, but we'll see how it goes! I will say this: The girl isn't Blooms mom, but Bloom's mom will be involved eventually. It gets a little confusing, but I'll try my best to explain and answer questions as fully as I can: here's more!

* * *

"This is so my fault..." Bloom muttered dully. They had retreated to the first place Stella had thought of. Being as boy-crazy as she was, (if I said it was a coincidence, would you believe me? wink) they had ended up right at Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Riven's dorm room (Red Fountain was going on Vacation a day after Alfea did).

"It's not your fault Bloom" insisted Sky, putting an arm around her shoulders nervously. "That crazy Ashleigh girl is the one at fault here."

"I don't think she's crazy, just confused." said Timmy suddenly. He had been pretty quiet once they had informed him that his girlfriend, not that Timmy would admit she was his girlfriend, had disappeared without a trace.

"Explain" demanded Riven, in his usual rude-demanding voice.

"Well, the fairies that you all saw were preserved in time for years and years. Ever since the coven attacked." he reasoned, searching threw a data base in his hand. "Ashleigh might not even know that any time has passed since the coven attacked. She might not even recall being frozen at all!" He finished, surprised at his own findings.

Silence.

"That's impossible!" Musa said, dismissively. "There's no way she could have been frozen for so long and not even have noticed!"

Timmy shrugged. "Believe what you want, but that is the most logical conclusion I can think of right now."

"We have to save Tecna" Bloom said, more to herself then anyone else.

"How?" that was the question on everyone's mind, but Flora finally voiced it.

"I don't know. Every scenario that I run on the computer end in disaster!" Said Timmy, actually sounding hopeless.

"Well, we can't just do nothing!" Bloom exclaimed, jumping up from where she was sitting and glaring angrily at them all as though they had just suggested it.

"None said anything like that Bloom! Stop acting like you're the only one who cares about Tecna's fate!" Musa yelled, finally loosing it.

"Lets all just calm down" Flora suggested.

"We are calm!" everyone said, tensely.

Flora did not look amused or convinced.

"Run a check on Ashleigh Skyler Griffen" requested Bloom.

Timmy looked like he was about to comment on something, thought better of it, and closed his mouth again, returning to the screen.

"Anything there?" asked Musa.

"Tecna ran a check just before she vanished I think she might have discovered something that Ashleigh found threatening to her position." Bloom said, sitting back down.

"Ashleigh... Skyler... Griffen" Timmy typed. He waited while files were pulled up. He clicked on one, and gasped.

"WHAT?" everyone questioned loudly, jumping up if they had been sitting down.

"Ashleigh Skyler Griffen was appointed the roll of Caption of the army of Sparx after being denied the throne when her younger sister Bloom Salina Griffen was born. When-" Timmy red, but was cut off by Bloom before he could finish.

"That girl who just made my friend her prisoner IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SISTER?" She stormed. A lamp blew up from all the raw power she had accidentally released...

* * *

I'm aware that at the end of this chapter it kind of fizzled out a little. I'll try to relight it on the next chapter. (Hint: Next Chapter is going to be called **CONFRONTING THE UNCONFRONTABLE**)

Poll:

By now, do you pretty much hate Ashleigh's guts, or do you think that she's just trying to do the right thing and not getting any cooperation?


	6. Confronting the Unconfrontable

Hey all! I bet you all think I died or something, but NO! I'm back, and more determined then ever! Unfortunately, reality checks have kept me from even _thinking_ about updating, but now I am going to defy my studies, and WRITE! This time away, however protested it was, has also achieved _something_ good!

I have now acquired the sense to drag out the dictionary if there is ever a word I don't know how to spell! Because you, my wonderful readers, don't deserve having to hire a translator or play 'What's That Word?' whenever you read a chapter of this FF. So I'm willing to plow on with this story if anyone else is game! Let me hear you make some noise! (...crickets chirp) ...Okay! I haven't posted in over 5 months, so this is to be expected! I'm willing to work for it!

Another thing I should address. When I dove into the whole "Oh yeah! Lets make Ashleigh _Bloom's_ sister!" thing, I didn't really do the math. Bloom is what? 15 now? So I was saying that the sister is the same age as her (15), and _yet_ Ashleigh was fighting in the war at the age she is now (15)while Bloom was a baby being shipped off to Earth, and they are still suppose to be the same age during all of this. I'm going to have to ask you to just ignore that little detail error. It was my mistake, but it doesn't really matter. The really point is that Bloom and the rest of the Winx club and Ashleigh and the Red Fountain boys are all the same age. 15, I think it was. I'm going to be fiddling around with ages, but suspend your disbelief!

As for whether or not Caption is the highest rank you can possibly get in the Army, I have no idea. I don't want to go all political on you, so I'm just going to refer to Ashleigh as The Leader of the Army of Sparx. Humor me, people. I'm completely clueless about the military. On Sparx, the Leader of the Army of Sparx is the highest you can possibly go. End of that.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confronting the Un-confrontable**

"Bloom! Calm down!" Sky exclaimed, putting a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Bloom fumed, and whirled around to face him...

"Don't tell me to _calm_-"

...Only to find that she was speaking to him from a literal 3-inch distance when measured from her lips to his.

The second she realized this, she blushed red to the roots of her hair, and took a hasty step back...

"Sorry, Sky. I-"

...Only to step on something that was _not_ meant to be stepped on. Namely, Sky's dog-thing's tail.** (A/N: Okay, not exactly _namely_ per say, because I can't remember its name.)**

_"EEEEEEPPPPPP!"_ The dog-thing yelped in pain, and in her hast to get off its tail, Bloom fell into Sky's arms. Rather awkwardly, sure. But still, pretty convenient, eh?

By now, Bloom's face was redder with embarrassment then her hair was naturally said color. But still, that certainly did _not_ mean that she was complaining about her current position.

Her desire to not have this _incident_ thrown at her every few seconds by Stella, however, overrode her desire to be as close to Sky as was socially acceptable. Mumbling an apology, she scrambled a respectable distance away from him, and tried not to catch anyone's eye. For his part, Sky was suddenly very interested in the flooring, with a blush creeping up his face.

The others in the room watched this interacting, and tried to keep their amusement in check.

"_Anyway_." Timmy drew out the word, and everyone focused his/her attention back to him. "Like I was saying:

**(A/N: This is going to be the passage off the computer Tecna was reading in the last chapter)**

**_Ashleigh Skyler Griffen was appointed the roll of Caption of the army of Sparx after being denied the throne when her younger sister, Bloom Salina Griffen, was born. When Bloom Salina was born, Ashleigh Skyler was pushed out of her spot in line for the throne so that Bloom Salina, who was under the Dragonfire Prophecy, could rule when her parents, the King and Queen, passed on. _**

**_Only 8 years old at the time, Ashleigh Skyler was already_ _a_ _prodigy in the fields of Leadership, Strategy, Politics and her powers, though not the legendary dragonfire, were still very formidable._**

**_Though she was denied the throne, Ashleigh Skyler was still royal by blood. Her father, King Griffen, had arranged for the retirement of the current Sparx Army Leader, so that Ashleigh Skyler could basically have something to do. However, she politely declined the offer, and insisted on earning her rank. This action showed her hardworking nature to the Sparxian people, and Ashleigh Skyler was respected for this throughout history. _**

**_After years of steadily working her way up the ranks, eventually Ashleigh Skyler Griffen was nominated to be the next Leader of the Sparx Army almost unanimously by the Sparxian people at the age of 15 years. She made history, yet again, for breaking the record for the youngest military leader to be voted onto the position in such a landslide victory, over the heads of candidates much older then she._**

**_Some say, however, that she never forgave her infant sister for taking the throne that rightfully belonged to her. This hardly matters now, of course, because mere months after Ashleigh Skyler's election to Leadership, a coven of witches unknown attacked Sparx with full force._**

**_Ashleigh Skyler was said to have fought admirably as she led the last battalion of troops towards the battlefield that took place atop Skycloud Fields. Before they could do anything to assist the unites already there fighting, however, the witches cast the dreaded spell of Eternal Winter. Thus ended the grand legacy of the Griffen Kingdom of Planet Sparx as it was laid to rest forevermore as an inhospitable world of ice and dangerous beasts..."_**

Nobody spoke for a minute after Timmy was finished. Now that she knew _why_ her sister had lashed out like that, Bloom could understand perfectly how the Military Leader had mistaken her for a threat to her home.

"Well, now that we know the whole story, we had better set things right," Stella decided.

"Yeah, and we had better hurry. Ashleigh didn't sound too reasonable when we left, and she might purposely hurt Tecna!" said Timmy firmly.

"Right!" they all chorused.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Sky.

"One sec!" the girls said in unison. A second later, they were all transformed. "Ready!"

"Let's go," Stella said, raising her scepter. A moment later, the room was empty.

* * *

Okay! I hope you all got the history of Ashleigh down now, and hopefully you weren't too confused by the dates. Next chapter will be put up after: A.) I have written it, and B.) When I get some _reviews_!

POLL! (Oh how I missed these polls!):

_This one is about Ashleigh, since a lot of things were reveled about her during this chapter. Letters A-B are opinion, but Letters C-D are your prediction on what will happen next._

A.) Has your opinion of Ashleigh changed now? If so, now what do you think?

B.) In your opinion, who do you think the victim/s is/are? Who is to blame?

C.) Who really owns the necklace that Stella was all over?

D.) Do you think it will take a fight to get Ashleigh to listen, or can it be done with reasoning? If you said fight, who do you think will end up backed against the wall?** (A/N: That means: will Ashleigh be defeated, and the Winx Club will force her to listen, OR will Ashleigh win, and the Winx Club ends up in the cell with Tecna, where their only hope is that Ashleigh will hear them out.)**


End file.
